I fell in love, with my worst enemy
by AyeeItsMee
Summary: She's a jew, he's a nazi. His father's the reason her parent's are dead. She's out to get rid of Hamilton Hitler's entire family, but what happens when Alia falls in love with Gill Hitler? Forbidden Love. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: AHHHHHHHH ! I've had this idea for idk how long already! Since I saw the boy in the stryped pajamas. I was like aww forbidden friendship! Than it hit me.. Forbidden love, Nazi's and Jews; Gill & O/C. Usually I dn't write about Gill, but he seemed to have fit the part perfectly! please R&R . Lemme know what you think.. (:**

**Disclaimer; Yay i didn't forget about it! :D Welp, don't own it, except for my O/C. x3 **

I looked out of the ship's cabin window, watching as the waves crash into the ship. I turned back to my younger sister, Eliana. She's only 7 years old with similar structures as my mother. Long black curly hair, always braided into a neat braid, piercing blue eyes, and pink full lips. I, on the other hand, look a lot like my father. Straight brown hair, hazel eyes, and thin red lips. We lost our parents when we were nothing but kids. I was around, 15, and Eliana was 2 years old. They were killed by damn Nazi's.. We got lucky, when someone came pouding on our door, our mother hid us in the secret attic. Unfortunatly the Nazi's took our parents' lives. I was forced to take care of my younger sister, but after 3 years of looking for the one person responsible, I finally found him..

"Alia?" Eliana broke my thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, just thinking." She looked unconvinced, but let it go. I continued looking out the cabin's window of the boat, and remembered the day everything was taken away from me..

~_Flashback~_

_"Mama, is there any food left?" I asked opening the refrigerater._

_"Not really, but there's enough ingredients for a couple sandwhiches." I nodded, and grabbed the mayo's, ham, and bread. **Knock Knock. **I jumped, my momma grabbed my wrist, took me to the attic and told me to stay quiet. Not so long afterwards, she brought my younger sister, Eliana. We sat in silence. I heard a door open._

_"How may I help you gentlemen?" I could hear my papa ask. _

_"Delilah and Eliseo Frank?"_

_"In the bllood." After that, I covered my little sister's ears. Gun shots were heard here and there. The screaming agony of my mother. I peaked downstair's too make sure nothing bad happened. I saw my mother and father laying on the floor helplessly. I covered my mouth, trying not to cry._

_"Check the place for anybody else!" I heard a man yell to the other. I quickly closed the door silently, it didn't creak, thankfully, and Eliana and I sat in silence.. Waiting for them to leave. We waited a couple of hours to make sure it was clear, when I was sure it was empty down stairs, I walked down to the first floor, holding Eliana's hand. I saw blood stain's everywhere. I couldn't believe how heartless these people were. From that day foward, I promise I would kill the person responsible for it, him and his family. Everything he ever loved would be gone.. I promise you Mama and Papa.._

_~End of Flashback~_

Unaware of it, I was silently tearing up. I quickly whipped them away.

"Attention ship passangers, we are now docking into Waffle Island, please gather all of your items and exit the ship." A male announcer announced. I grabbed our suitcases, grabbed Eliana's hand and started heading to the deck.

"Exactly, why are we here Ali?" For a 7 year old, she was pretty smart. Very much like my father..

"For a new life.. We're going to be starting a farm here, Eliana?" I lied through my teeth. I bit the inside of my cheek. "Eli .. Y'remember how'd you always complain about how 'ugly' your name is?" She nodded. "Well now's our chance to change it!" Truth is, Alia and Eliana were always hebrew names, and we needed German names in order to survive her..

"Really!"

"Yeah, but you have to pick one outta these two nice names; Michelle or Marie?"

"Michelle's a pretty name, but Marie's gooooorgeous. I'll have Michelle, because a nice name deserves a pretty owner, like you sis." She smiled, I smiled back.

"Thanks Eli - I mean Michelle." I winked at her. She smiled. Greeting us, was a short man with white hair sticking out.

"Welcome to Waffle Island! My name is Hamilton Hitler, ruler of the Nazi's." My heart stopped. So you're the bastard whose responsible for the death of my parents. I'm going to make you and your family pay..

I finally found you, you bastard. I'll make you pay for what you did to my family. You're the reason why my parents are dead. I had to look after my younger sister when I was nothing but a 15 year old. But you _will _pay Hamilton Hitler. I will get rid of all of your family, one by one.. My name is Alia, I am a Jew.

**I know what you're thinking 'Jennifer! You're starting ANOTHER series when you're not even done with your other 3?' Yes :3 . I'm crazy.. & this idea has been eating me alive for WEEEKS now. Dx. Well know that summer's on its way, Im planning on finishing all of my stories by the end of July (: . More stories are yet to come, just after I finish these first 4 (x . R&R porfavor? (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! :D Thank you so much for your reviews 3 . Unfortunately, I'm going to have to discontinue this story for a while, Aurincha is right, I don't know the facts. x.x Lol, but i'm researching! **

**Aurincha: Thank you for giving up some of your time & reviewing my story(: . I know i don't know the facts:/ , but can you please cut a little 13 year old some slack? Lol, i didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just i'm a beginner and all x_x. & Researching isn't really my 'thing' but i REALLY want to continue this story, I have it all planned it out in my head, and i've had this idea for _months_ now. So yeah, thankss for giving me some pointers though ! :D **

**Sith Droideka: "*Stares, just stares*" Is that a good thing? Lol.**

**Kiss kiss fall in love hikura: Glad you loved it :D !**

**Kahtita: Glad you loved it tooo :D !**

**HMhannah: Haha, i'm not much of a Gil fan, but he fit the part. Glad you loved it tooo ! **

**:3 sorry if you got tired of hearing 'glad you loved it too' xD . Kay well yeah. Gotta gooo research. Ohhh, & i'm just dicontinueing this story(for a while only), not my other stories. I have to finish the rest before July. It's my goal for the summer (: . Kaay. I'm done ! Bye :D**

**-Jennifer**


End file.
